Mom and dad, meet Lucy
by Undecided-thx
Summary: AU Teen!Gray and Lucy! Graylu week, 2015, day three. Prompt- Meeting the parents. Sorry this one's late, got caught up in life, lol. Classes 'n all that jazz. Hope you enjoy! Rated M, but, like, the lower M rating, get's a tiny bit sexy. Not yet lemon though. Okay, enjoy! :)


Graylu week day- three

Prompt- Meeting the parents

Title- Mom, dad, meet Lucy.

Lol, hope you enjoy this one... I had fun writing it. Fufufufufu... :) Sorry it's short... but I feel like a meeting the parents fic has to be... anyway. I literally shriveled in embarrassment while writing this, because believe it or not, this is based off of something that happened to me and my boyfriend... (-/-) Make's it even funnier when you write/read this while listening to 'Sexin' on the dance floor,' ha ha. Teen!Gray and Lucy, ftw! lol. Also, two words: Victorie's Whisper. Y'know, copyright 'n all that shit, gotta change it... I have to say, I like the sound of Victorie's Whisper rather than the original, don't y'all agree? lol, just kiddin'. Enjoy!

This applies to all my Graylu stories: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters. :)

* * *

"Are you sure you're parents aren't gonna come home?" Lucy broke off abruptly with a quiet gasp as Gray gently bit her neck, leaving a small mark.

"Yeah, not for a couple hours, at least." He answered, trailing kisses down her neck. He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a lacy, black and red bra. He raised an eyebrow. "You were prepared, weren't you? Where'd you go to get something like this?" He said, running a finger over the top of her right breast.

Lucy grinned. "Victorie's Whisper. Cost me." She said.

Gray pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her back, and Lucy could feel him undoing the clasps with practiced ease. "And you're parents let you in there... why?"

Lucy held a finger to her lips. "They don't know, and I think I'll keep it that way. Ah!" She sucked in a breath and Gray leaned down and licked her nipple, causing Lucy to arch her back, just a little bit. "S-so keep your mouth shut."

Gray snickered and pushed her up against the wall. "I barely ever see your parent, they didn't seem to like me very much."

Lucy smiled. "Sorry about that. They're... well, my mother likes you. It's just my father, he's too judgmental." She murmured, slowly unbuttoning Gray's shirt.

Gray helped her move it off his shoulders, where it dropped to the ground at his feet. He kissed her. "Then come live with me, as soon as you'd like." He muttered into the kiss.

Lucy pulled away. "Sure, sure. Why are we talking about this now?" She purred, running her hands down his smooth chest and down to the rim of his jeans. Gray shrugged, and Lucy leaned in to him, kissing his cheek. "Come on, we've got two hours at least to mess around, right?" She whispered into his ear, her fingers moving down between his thighs.

The raven haired teen growled and picked her up. She squealed, and he brought her over to the couch, where he dropped her down. He moved on top of her, grinding his jeans against her's, making her groan quietly. He grabbed her breast and rubbed his finger over the pink, sensitive skin, and Lucy gasped again.

She began to tug at his jeans, and he sat up on his knees, still hovering over her as he hastily undid his belt. He slowly drew it out of his belt loops, staring her in the eye, with one dark eyebrow raised. Lucy breathed out heavily, and Gray smirked. He leaned down, tossing the belt aside, and his lips crashed into hers with a refreshed passion, and his tongue explored her mouth, touching her tongue and pushing it aside as she fought back playfully.

 _Click._

"Gray! We're home early, sor-" The door had opened and closed in a second, and Gray's parents entered the room. They froze, staring at them, and Gray and Lucy stared back.

Lucy screamed and Gray leaped off of her, then quickly grabbed his shirt and tossed it to her, and she held it to her bare chest. Gray stood awkwardly between his parents and his girlfriend, his cheeks red and eyes wide.

"M-mom, dad, meet Lucy... I don't believe you've met."

"... I think we know each other pretty closely already..." His mother said, staring at the scene in front of her.

Silver gave Gray a thumbs up behind his wife's back.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other, blushing bright red.

"Well. This is awkward."


End file.
